Prior art systems are generally known for providing computerized or processor-based tracking of sporting events. A first example of this is the system of Aldridge et al., US 2015/0312504 for recording and timing of events, such including a camera system for capturing images of the events and having a clock. An event recorder is provided for detecting the events and is communicated with the clock. A data processing system assigns times provided by the clock to the images captured by the camera system and events detected by the event recorder.
DeAngelis et al., US 2011/0169959 teaches a computer implemented method for determining a target situation in an athletic event. Positional information including the relative positions of a group of selected participants is initially received from a tracking system, with the aggregate motion of the selected participants being detected in real-time using the positional information. In this fashion, the target situation may be determined to have occurred when a change in the aggregate motion occurs in accordance with a predetermined characteristic during an initial time interval.
A related system and method for providing feedback to at least one participant a field of play is disclosed in DeAngelis et al., US 2012/0081531, and in which a performance analysis device determines performance information of each participant in the field of play, such information being based upon at least one of determined location, speed, path, acceleration, and biometrics of each participant. At least one output device provides real-time feedback to the participant based upon the performance information. The real-time feedback includes performance information of the participant and/or of one or more of the other participants in the field of play.
A further related object tracking and anti-jitter filter system and method is disclosed in DeAngelis et al., US 201410132452, and in which a plurality of raw location points is received from a tracking tag attached to a tracked object. The location points are stored within a raw location points buffer and, such points within an averaging window are averaged to generate an averaged location point, such being stored within an averaged location points buffer for use within the object tracking system.
The technology associated with the above references is commercially incorporated into a self-contained player tracking system and game analysis technology (IsoLynx, LLC and Lynx System Developers, Inc.) which automatically locates every athlete on a field with a precision calibrated at 25 intervals/iterations per second. Intelligent automatic cameras are provided for targeting to provide isolation video coverage for any player or object of interest and which follow assigned targets anywhere within its range of imaging. An associated software package communicates with all of the cameras to provide a display output (such as on any digitally reproducing television as well as on digital screens associated with any of a mobile phone, tablet, or laptop/desktop computer) for displaying, storing, and replaying of every player's location, such being linked to time-synchronized video feeds.
Dartmouth College's online publication, which can be accessed at URL website http://now.dartmouth.edu/2015/08/dartmouth-football-kicks-high-tech-season, discloses a virtual reality practice technology, known as STRIVR, which uses an Oculus Rift headset and a customized multi-camera device designed to take video in all directions. The system allows players to put on the headset and be totally immersed in a live-action practice with their teammates on their home field.
Another feature of the system is the provision of a mobile virtual player (MVP or mobile tacking dummy) which is provided in the form of a wheeled, self-righting, and remotely controlled assembly which simulates a football player d their movement thereby allowing players to make full contact while minimizing head and neck injuries. The MVP is capable of being remotely controlled, such as by a coach or other individual. An example of the mobile virtual player (MVP) is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 9,427,649 to Teevens.